1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device of a freight rope fixture, and more particularly to a positioning device of a freight rope fixture, wherein the urging portion of the urging seat may be urged on and detached from the bent hook portion of the metallic plate easily and rapidly, so that the positioning device of the freight rope fixture may be operated easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional plate-type hanging hook is available for a freight truck to fix the freight on the truck. However, the conventional plate-type hanging hook has the following disadvantages.
1. The freight cannot be bound on the truck by one worker, so that at least two workers are needed to accomplish the binding work, thereby greatly consuming time and manual work.
2. The freight cannot be bound by the conventional plate-type hanging hook rigidly and stably, so that the freight easily falls out of the truck during the process of transportation, thereby causing a danger or an accident.
3. The conventional plate-type hanging hook cannot be loosened from the rope easily, so that the freight cannot be detached from the rope easily, thereby greatly consuming time and manual work.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a positioning device of a freight rope fixture, wherein the torsion spring may force the urging portion of the urging seat to rest on the bent hook portion of the metallic plate. Thus, the torsion spring may force the urging portion of the urging seat to rest on the side plate of the freight truck, thereby providing an urging effect on the side plate of the freight truck, so that the side plate of the freight truck may be positioned rigidly and stably, and the rope may be used to bind the freight easily.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a positioning device of a freight rope fixture, wherein the press portion of the urging seat may be pressed upward, so that the urging seat may be pivoted about the insertion pin, thereby moving and detaching the urging portion of the urging seat from the bent hook portion of the metallic plate easily and rapidly.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a positioning device of a freight rope fixture, comprising:
a metallic plate, an urging seat, a torsion spring, and an insertion pin, wherein:
the metallic plate is formed with a bent hook portion, the metallic plate has two sides formed with two opposite rectangular slots, the metallic plate is integrally formed with two opposite wings through the two opposite rectangular slots by a punching process, each of the two opposite wings of the metallic plate is formed with a through hole, the metallic plate has a mediate section formed with a rectangular retaining slot located between the two opposite rectangular slots;
the urging seat is pivotally mounted between the two opposite wings of the metallic plate and has a first end formed with an urging portion, and a second end formed with a press portion;
the torsion spring is urged between the metallic plate and the urging portion of the urging seat; and
the insertion pin is in turn extended through the through hole of each of the two opposite wings of the metallic plate, the urging seat, and the torsion spring.